I Will Always Catch You
by LifesDarkFire
Summary: Esther remembers a night she and Abel shared ten years ago. The night she first danced for him. AbelXEsther OneShot.


This is my third Trinity Blood story so it may be a little rough, I'm more in the Blood category. This story is basically about Abel and Esther's love with a slight twist which is the dancing part. No, I'm not a dancer so excuse any mistakes I make with her dancing I'm going off of basically Marching Band knowledge (theres some dancing knowledge). So if you could read and review I'd love it!

She raised her hands in perfect harmony, sweeping each other side by side in harmonious movement, as her fiery hair swept downward and framed her petite face.

Esther stood still her legs balanced on the tip of her toes as she stretched forward toward an unseen desire, to a lost memory, to him. She faltered as the weight on her right leg began to take its toll and the ankle began to buckle under pressure and Esther fell to the ground her arms crumpled at her sides, empty, the unspoken melody of her dance drifting slowly away towards the curtained windows trying to find a way out.

Esther sat there her body crumpled in despair her scarlet hair forming a halo around her downturned face. She pulled herself up, unshed tears forming in her eyes as her lips formed a name that sat heavily and icily on the tip of her tongue. She poised herself once more her legs straining upward and her arms outward as her breath once again formed the rhythm of her dance. Her muscles strained forward, reaching upward to an unseen fate, until it seemed she would crumple again and descend towards Earth like a fallen angel. Instead she twisted away her feet barely touching the dark rug, as she swayed caught within the rhythm she had devised, her breath coming faster as her movements became more rapid. Until all she was a blur within the room her hair caught upon the wind she created her hands outreached toward heaven, her eyes closed as her lips formed a smile. And suddenly she was back, to a night ten years ago.

The moonlight slowly descended onto the secluded garden, water languidly sloshed from a faraway fountain, and the only other thing that carried above the thick silence was soft whispers. Two heads remained bent over entwined hands, as silver and red mixed together gleaming brightly in the moonlight's shine. The two sat still barely daring to breath least the moment be broken and either one wake up to a dream.

_I love you_.

The sentence seemed to hang in the air before Abel and Esther as they sat there eyes locked with each other hands tightly grasping never daring to let go. Both watched each other studied the way each other's blue eyes shone with love in untold depths, until Esther's whisper broke the silence that held their confession to each other.

"Let me give you something, to remember me by." She whispered a small smile flickering across ruby lips. Abel watched his winter blue eyes lit with amusement as Esther stood in front of him eyes closed and arms lifted to the sky. And so she danced. Her feet pounding a rhythm upon the stone as her breath grew faster and faster as her limbs picked up speed, her white hands snaking over each other directing which way to turn.

She went on for what seemed an eternity to them, Abel entranced by her beauty and Esther locked into her rhythmic song. Until the dance broke and Esther fell her foot was slipping against a loose stone, she fell making her descent from the heaven like ecstasy that had beheld her.

Abel caught her moments before she hit the ground, his breath hot against her neck as he whispered, "I will always catch you… even when you dance."

Esther awoke, her head held between her hands where she had laid the night before, her legs tangled in the last movements of dance. Sunlight slowly filtered through the full curtains of her window, fighting their way into the room, laying themselves gently across her skin warming her aching body. Esther moved slowly her body groaning in protest at last nights excursion, her heart slowly regaining back it's normal beat as she chided herself for being so foolish as to think a dream reality.

Because it had been ten years since she had last danced, for Abel in the moonlight.

She felt her legs falter under her, as the unshed tear that had gathered for ten years came spilling forth in sobs that racked her petite body, until she was curled on the floor her hands clenched as tears flowed in rivers down her pale cheeks.

She cried until there was nothing left, but a hollow emptiness within her, until her eyes closed and she slept once more.

Esther awoke to a whispering noise, a soft hushing noise as she felt the warm bands around her body tighten. She raised her eyelids slowly, fluttering them open to reveal her sapphire eyes to winter blue ones. Her breath hitched when she saw him, his lips curling into a small smile and his eyes laughing at her from behind golden rimmed glass.

"Abel." She whispered her hand reaching up to touch him, to make sure he was real that this was not another dream.

"Remember I told you not to dance until I came back…" He whispered back, "Otherwise who'd catch you when you fall?"

She nodded remembering the promise the two had made to each other.

A promise made of six simple words.

_"I'll catch you when you fall."_

Thanks for reading! Please review! -LifesDarkFire


End file.
